Drinking Game
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: OOTP: After an Order meeting Bill, Charlie, Mundungus and Sirius have a drinking gameto determine who can drink the most. When Nymphadora wants in, the game has surprsing results. Rated T for safty! Please Review! TONKS/LUPIN Romance! Please Enjoy


**Harry Potter**

_Hey everyone! Welcome to a Tonks/Lupin romance story. Bill, Sirius, Mundungus and Charlie have a drinking contest to determine who can drink the most. But when Nymphadora wants in, the game has interesting results._

**Drinking Game**

"Alrighty boys the game is simple. Who ever can down the most fire whiskey is the winner," Sirius proclaimed in a loud voice.

They were sitting at the dark dreary table in the kitchen of Grimmuled place. The Order meeting had finished and dinner had been served and now they were all sitting around the table. All the Weasly children were present, along with Harry, Hermione, Mundungus, Remus, Arthur, Molly and Nymphadora.

Several bottles of fire whiskey said on the table, waiting to be drunk. They had placed their gallons on the table. The winner would get them all.

"Absolutely not," Molly hissed, glaring directly at Sirius.

"Don't worry, I'm not involving the children," Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

"What? We are of age," Fred protested loudly.

"You can't stop us," George growled."Watch me," Molly hissed dangerously.

"Your not playing," Arthur said in a final tone.

"Ok so Bill, Charlie you in?" Sirius continued, as if nothing had just happened. They nodded eagerly. They wanted to take Sirius down.

"Mundungus, you in?" Sirius asked. He nodded, already drunk.

"Remus?" Sirius said, waggling his eyebrows. Remus shook his head.

"I'll judge with Arthur and the kids," Remus said. Sirius shrugged.

"I understand. You don't want to be beaten by me again," Sirius said, smirking. Remus rolled his eyes.

Harry's eye were light with excitement.

"Your going down Sirius," Bill said, smirking.

"O contrary my good men. I'm a Black, we can drink," Sirius said. Sirius turned to Harry and winked. "Potters can drink too."

"I want in," Nymphadora said, speaking for the first time. Everyone turned to her. She smirked.

"Afraid to be taken down by a girl?" she asked, grinning.

"As if," Charlie scoffed. She plunked her self down next to Sirius. He hair was blue this evening. Just passed her shoulder looking, in Remus's opinion as beautiful as ever.

"O dear," Molly sighed, shaking her head."Take them down Tonks," Ginny cheered.

"Ginny," Molly scolded but Ginny looked unfazed.

"Everyone take a bottle. First one to get as much down with out pausing wins," Remus said.

"What if we finish the bottle?" Tonks asked, a glint in her eyes.

Bill and Charlie laughed."Here's another," Remus chuckled, passing her two bottles. She grinned.

"Bottles at the ready," Arthur said, grinning. He was having fun just as much as the others.

"Three-two-one-go," Arthur cried and they drunk.

Charlie managed to get four sips before gasping as it burned his throat.

Bill got half a bottle down before having to stop.

Mundungus had a quarter bottle left before he toppled over, off his chair and passed out.

"Disqualified," Remus announced while the others roared with laughter.

Sirius and Tonks finished their bottles.

A smirk graced Tonks's full red lips as she pressed the second bottle to her lips. They all started, wide eyed as she managed to down half the bottle. Sirius started at her with wide eyes. No one had been able to finish a bottle when they were competing against Sirius...until now.

Tonks lowered the bottle and smirked. She closed her eyes and they watched as her hair turned many different colours before settling on the brightest pink they had ever seen. Tonks grinned and opened her eyes.

"Bloddy hell," Ron gasped. Tonks smirked. She leant over the table and pulled the Gallons towards her.

"Cheers gentlemen," Tonks said, her eyes alight and sparkling.

"What? How?" Bill stuttered.

"It's genetics boys. After all, I'm related to him," Tonks laughed, indicating to Sirius. Tonks shook her hair and noticed the pink.

"Wow, it hasn't been this pink since I first admitted I fancied Remus," Tonks mused. Remus started at her eyes wide and mouth open. She grinned. She stood up, stumbling a bit but managed to keep her balance.

She took a coin and flipped it Remus, who recovered and caught it.

"When you pick your jaw up from the floor you can by me drink," Tonks grinned. Remus grinned back.

"As much as I like to bask in my glory of defeating you I'm going to sleep this off. I have work tomorrow," Tonks grinned. "Bye." She kissed Remus's cheek before heading to the door.

"Wait. Rematch," Charlie cried as she reached the door.

"Maybe tomorrow. You need time to recover," Tonks grinned. She winked at Remus and left.

"Well snap my wand in two," Sirius muttered. "Tonks is way fun to drink with."

_Hey everyone! What did you think? Hope you enjoyed! I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!_

_Please review!_


End file.
